Under The Sun
by SlaneeshiDaemon
Summary: MaverickxAlibi. During a mission in Libya, our two operators find themselves attracted to each other, and one things lead to another. Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Aria 'Alibi' DeLuca was hot and bothered. Not in the sexual term mind you. She was currently ducking under bullets, running as the harsh Libyan sun heated the entire region, sand flying, due to the erratic move of her boots and the impact of the bullets. Finally she managed to duck behind a concrete block. Sliding her back against it, she let out a sigh.

"Nice return to your homeland, eh?" Said a voice next to her.

She turned to face its possessor. Erik 'Maverick' Thorn was a fellow operator of the Rainbow Six unit, originating from The Unit, now in the Grim Sky Urban Tactical Response. He was, like her, currently wearing a white tunic with his iconic gray pakol, with a few strand of dirty blond hair sticking out, while she sported her red beret, letting her brown chocolate hair stick out.

"It could have gone better." Replied Alibi, ducking her head as a whizzed over her, too close for comfort.

"Personally, I think the welcome to be very warm." Joked Maverick

Alibi chuckled.

"If I knew, I would have told them to cool down." They both chuckled lightly as the staccato of rifle kept playing. "Jokes apart, you've got a plan?" She asked.

"Not really, and you?"

"... I guess we could use a little distraction. I'll throw my Prisma, hope it draws their fire. Then when they're tag we get out of cover." Explained Alibi.

"Simple and dangerous. Just like I like them." Replied Maverick with a slight grin.

They were currently pinned behind their concrete block. They were right next to a road, where a few cars and SUV were parked haphazardly. They were being fired from no one else than the lovely white masks, about a dozen of them. They had been tasked by Six to investigate on potential white mask activity in the region, just the two of them. It was no search and destroy/rescue/capture mission but some light recon. They both had been the perfect choice, her due to her Libyan heritage as well as her experience in investigation and undercover work in the _Gruppo di Intervento Speciali_ while Maverick was an excellent intel collector and intel network builder. They hadn't exactly planned to engage the masks in combat. Nevertheless, here they were, with a USB key containing all white masks assets in the Middle East and Africa.

"Ready?" Asked Alibi and Maverick nodded. "Prisma out." She whispered.

She put the device a bit further from her and it unfolded, the hologram deployed and showed a perfect rendition of Alibi, aiming at the terrorists, the first one had barely unfolded that it was followed by two others. Confused and spooked by the sudden appearance of three clones, the terrorists shot them, without any effect.

"Got them." Announced Alibi.

Concentrated on the clones or disturbed by them, the masks stopped shooting, a fatal mistake. And soon their bodies were riddled with bullets as Alibi's Mx4 and Maverick's AR-15 spat their deadly lead filled payload. Their bodies fell on the ground with a dull thump. Satisfied the two counter terrorists jumped out of cover, Alibi went to take back her Prismas while Maverick went to inspect the terrorists. Finishing her quick task, Alibi went back to Maverick, she found him inspecting their SUV, but he shook his head.

"We gotta go." She announced. "Military Police is probably on the way."

"Yeah, let's get back to Hereford." Said Maverick.

Alibi nodded and went to one of the terrorist's SUV, but froze as she heard the crack of a pistol. She turned around, only to see Maverick falling, crying in pain, behind him a terrorist was aiming his pistol at him but before he could shoot a second time, Alibi had drawn her Baliff and the buckshot ended his life, once and for all.

" _Erik! Sei vivento?"_ She said, rushing next to him. " _Rimani con me, amico!"_ She said in rapid fire Italian, hauling the panting Maverick on her shoulders. _"Dove sei ferito?"_

"The thigh, and stop speaking spaghetti to me, it's hard to translate!" He shouted between gritted teeth. "I can walk, woman, dammit!"

"I'll get you patched up! Don't worry!" She declared, laying him on the passenger seat. She took the wheel and drove away, under the Libyan sun, hot and bothered.

 **-** 0000-

(AN: Alibi says: "Erik, are you alive? Stay with me, friend. Where are you wounded?")

"Aaaaand, there it's _finito._ " Announced Alibi, finishing to apply a bandage on Maverick's ankle. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I told you I'm alright, jeez. When do we get an evac?"

"Six told me in a week, or more. We can't get out by legal means, too much masks. We'll have to wait for a team to evacuate us."

"Fucking hell, stuck here for a week. Shit." Moaned Maverick.

"At least there's still running water and electricity." She said, leaving his side to go to a small table.

They were in a small house near the city of Tripoli, it was abandoned but still functional. They had made sure to be untraceable, switching vehicles and jamming trails behind them.

"Where are we?" Asked Maverick. "How did you know about this place. It's not the designated hideout."

"It's... where my father used to live." She explained. "I managed to keep it safe thanks to my standing in the mafia during my undercover mission." She explained, her voice cracking.

"I'm sorry. I know that... well..."

"Don't be, you could not know."

Alibi's father, De Luca senior had died by the hands of the mafia, and to this day, his pained and terrified expression still haunted her. They spent the rest of the afternoon in a cozy silence.

-0000-

During this week, Alibi and Maverick spent most of their time chatting, there was literally nothing to do except this. They were rather similar, each with some bearing the scars of their journey in the underworld. Maverick, during his time in Baghdad, had been taken prisoner and tortured by extremists. Each with their demons. They had known each other before, having undertaken missions together during Operation Grim Sky. They had often partnered together, as well as fought each other during the training simulations at Hereford.

During the fifth day, Alibi and Maverick walked in each other, while being in a precarious situation. Both were nearly naked. They had both rushed for the shower, in a towel, and here they were. They stopped, looking at each other, awestruck. They could not their eyes to roam the other's form.

Maverick drank in the sight of Albi's curves, the tanned skin and her long beautiful brown hair. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her large breasts, 36D came to his mind, hugged tightly by the towel, her slender waist and her long legs could drive any man mad, including him. Her face was pretty, deserving of many poems and praise, from her full luscious lips to her amazing eyes.

Alibi herself liked what she was seeing. He was well built with a large toned chest and well drawn abs, large biceps and a strong jawline. He was taller than her, five or six centimeters. She bit her lips, she had a little weakness for blond and his hair were just perfect for her, the color of wheat and scraggly. His beard was also a nice feature, scraggly and manly it looked perfect on him. She dropped her eyes and felt flattered by the tent she saw, if she estimated right, it was large.

However they both blushed heavily, backed away, ran away. And did not talk for the rest of the day.

The next day was spent, avoiding as much as possible this subject. It was rather awkward, but the two were now aroused. And during the night, Alibi, already tormented by her libido beforehand could not help but relieve herself during the night. Discreetly, as Maverick was sleeping in the same room as her, she rubbed her clitoris, when she heard his breathing pattern become regular, slowly before accelerating, and soon she kept going for long, but she just could not. She needed something real, she needed him. But how could she? They were colleagues, they were not supposed to do that! And anyway, did _he_ wanted her. Probably not, Ash, the unit's hottie was already flirting with him. He would probably not express any interest in a sheltered and morally ambiguous Libyan like her. The always so funny, beautiful, goody, secy, bitchy, slutty and American Ash was probably better for him.

However the American was not asleep. And he had seen it all, Alibi had not been facing him, thanks god and he himself had masturbated, rubbing his excited penis slowly and discreetly, he finally had his release when he heard her moan his name. His name! So she was interested in him? He always thought she was in love with Maestro, the smooth, charismatic and funny Italian. But now, now he knew she was as interested as he was. And while his masturbation had been pleasurable, it did nothing but arouse him further.

And it was with such lewd thoughts that both fell soundly asleep.

-0000-

Another day had passed. Another day where both operators kept roaming the other's body with their eyes. The tension was felt, arousing them painfully. And as night fell, things finally went in motion.

"Erik." Called Alibi.

"Hmm? Yeah Aria?"

"Come here." she said, showing him her mattress. "Lie down, I'll analyze your wound."

"Don't worry, I'm fine." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Come here." Her voice left no room for argument, and gulping he lied on the mattress, removing his pants.

She checked his wound removing his bandages and replacing it with fresh ones, like she did daily. However, she did not stop here. Her hand began to trail up his legs.

"Uuuhhh, Aria, what are you doing." Asked Maverick, blushing.

Her hands were smooth, gliding over his skin, they were soft, warm and honestly it felt like an angel was touching him.

"Just... analyzing if there is your leg does not suffer further trauma." She whispered, her eyes glued to his scarred skin.

She finally arrived to the part just below his ass, and she glided over it.

"Aria..." Moaned Maverick.

Alibi backed away, a blush on her tanned face.

"Sorry." She squeaked, her face hot and fiddling with her fingers. I-"

"Who told you to stop." Said Maverick, sitting to meet her face.

And slowly, almost religiously, she put her hands on his chest, as he removed his shirt, and felt his chest, she went down, slowly toward his stomach, there she felt the hardness of his muscle, and the canyons formed by the different scars on his stomach. She circled around his bellybutton before going even further down, finally touching his pelvis. Maverick shuddered as her sinfully angelic fingers danced and teased the are just above his most sensitive one.

Alibi now sported a confident grin. And without warning, she yanked down his boxers, his hard penis came up, slapping against her. It was long and thick, at least a good seventeen centimeters long or seven inches.

"Someone is happy to see me." She chuckled.

"Uurgh, that's no fair, you still have your clothes." Said Maverick.

She smiled as his hands found their way to her own shirt. And violently tore them apart.

"Hey!" She protested but soon stopped as two hands cupped her bra clad orbs.

"I've been thinking about them since we met in our towels. Did you thought the same about my dick?" He whispered in her ears.

"No..." She trailed off, she actually had.

"Liar." He said, squeezing her boobs, making her moan. "I know you did."

And without further ado, his hands trailed down her flawless stomach, it was toned and clean from any blemishes or scars. Unlike his, she was nearly scar free, at least on he stomach. He reached the helm of her pants, and looked in her eyes.

"Do it." She said with a hoarse voice.

He pulled down, leaving her in panties, as she threw the pants away. They were now both standing, him naked and her in simple black undergarments. Maverick took a step back and admired her. She reminded him of ancient Greek or Renaissance statues, every curve was perfect, her skin flawless and the way she held herself, was sensual to no end.

She took a step toward him and embraced him, before pulling him into a deep French kiss, their tongues swirling and battling for dominance, their hands roaming each other's body, feeling every nook and cranny. Like the explorers of old, there was no place that could not be touched. Grabbing her firm behind, Maverick broke the kiss, to plant light kisses on Alibi's nape, before gently biting it. She moaned and melted in his embrace, savoring the tingling sensation. Meanwhile her hands found his own buttocks and squeezed them mercilessly. Her own mouth found his earlobe, and she gently nipped on it, she smiled as she felt Maverick shiver and exhale hoarsely.

She cried in surprise as she found herself on her back, against the mattress. She looked up only to see Maverick's hungry eyes, a toothy grin splitting his features. But soon her eyes took a sexy look.

"Hmm, eager aren't you, _signore_ Thorn? Pinning down a poor maiden?"

"You devil, don't act innocent." He said, uncovering her right nipple and lightly playing with it. "You succubus."

He went down, leaving a trail of kisses over her body, and when his face was just in front of her panties, pulled them down. There laid the holy grail of all (heterosexual) men, the nether lips of a fair maiden. Glistening under the lamps, it was covered by a thin sheen of love juice. The lips were of a delicious red and were for Erik most inviting. Slowly he licked around it, teasing the trickster operator. A light moan encouraged him to continue and soon, his tongue found her clitoris.

Alibi moaned in delight, her tension began to melt away and her heart began to beat wildly as Maverick's experimented tongue ran on her sensitive spot. She shuddered as a forceful, wide lick send a jolt of electricity to her head. She grabbed his head, driving it deeper in her. His tongue kept licking, faithfully, as an orgasm began to build inside of her. She gasped as Maverick inserted a finger in her, twisting it, searching for a pleasure spot, she bit her lips when a second came and moaned as a third entered her. Her moaning got louder as Maverick closed on her spot, and as he found it she shouted.

"Erik! Yes! Yes! There!"

The man chuckled and with a powerful twist, hit her G-spot. It was too much for her and it sent her over the edge, she came. A deep throaty moan escaped her lips, along with Maverick's name. Pleasure coursed through her body, as she felt her inside to nearly melt. She clasped her eyes shut, her face sporting a heavy blush. Finally her orgasm came out, juices flooding, the still licking Maverick who began to lick the fluid eagerly.

Damn, he thought. She tasted good, he never ate a woman like her. His licks intensified, trying to tame the gushing fluids. He chuckled, two minutes later, as she finished.

"Enjoyed it?" He asked.

Alibi nodded, before getting up, while Maverick stayed knelt. She pushed him with her bare foot, laying him on his back. Slowly, entrancingly, she descended. Clasping his legs between hers, her still wet cunt, dampening his legs, she slowly descended her face on his rock hard cock. Maverick shuddered as he felt her hot breath caressing him. She looked at him and winked.

"Time to repay the favor."

And with those words, she took him, whole. Her throat was filled by his large, long, hot and pulsing member. He yelped, surprised, grabbing her hair and pressing her against him. She gagged, her throat clenching around him. She finally disengaged, pulling her head up, Maverick letting her. She breathed deeply, and winked a second time at it. He gritted his teeth, why did this woman had to be so sensual dammit? She approached her mouth from his helmet and began t lick, swirling her tongue around his purple cock-head. Maverick was panting heavily, her action making him sport a blush while his heartbeat went so high, he was sure Pulse could probably scan him from England.

Her silky tongue danced around his member, leaving a trail of drool as Alibi left no centimeter of his cock unexplored. He rolled his eyes as she took his balls in her mouth, sucking them in while masturbating him. He felt himself ready to cum, a few minutes afterwards. She had begun to take him in his mouth, inch by inch, slowly, she would lick and suck at the same time. Sending jolts of pleasure through his spine. One of her finger began to dance around his asshole, making him moan.

"Aria! Ah yes! Aria, I'm going to.."

He said no more as the bronze skinned beauty engulfed his member in her cavern, tongue swirling while her finger pushed in his butt-hole. He came instantly. He yelled her name as spurts of white semen launched themselves in her throat. She coughed, pulling her head back, allowing his cock to unload his creamy cargo in her mouth. As his cannon died down, she pulled back. Opening her mouth, to reveal his thick white substance, which she gulped. Sending a third wink his way.

His member became hard once again. Alright, she was way kinkier than he thought. Meanwhile, Alibi was actually panicking, she had actually improvised the whole thing. She had read the thing from several erotica and porn videos. The sperm was salty but not that bad. She hoped Maverick was satisfied. She took his slackened jaw and rock hard cock as a good omen.

Finally, she got up, walking, her feet next to the still laying man. She finally squatted, sitting on his stomach. She dived for a kiss, the blond haired operator accepting it, their fluids mixing and creating a strong, fishy flavor. Nevertheless, they kissed, tongues dancing, sending sparks of pleasure to their brains. She broke the kiss, putting her mouth near his ear, she whispered.

"Ready for the main course, cowboy?"

She asked, huskily. Her only response was one of Maverick's hand groping her behind while his member slapped against her buttock. She giggle sweetly. Before pushing herself back, rubbing her wet slit against his hard member. Both moaned before Alibi lifted herself up, allowing Maverick's member to sprang freely and upright. Adjusting herself, Alibi licked her lips before finally dropping. Both operator's eyes rolled in their orbit, the hot and thick member of Maverick splitting Alibi's pussy, rubbing against her walls while Maverick find said member melting in the tightness and heat of Alibi's vagina, her walls strangling the ever living shit out of his dick. They stayed like that for a few moment, basking in the feeling of wholesomeness. It was for both a feeling that seemed to come straight from heaven. Finally Alibi, lifted herself once more and dropped again, causing Maverick to put his hand around her waist, in a tight hold as he gritted his teeth. Soon Alibi built a steady pace of up and down, causing the two of them to fill the small room with their moans. Maverick helped her, lifting her with his arms. Alibi soon found her mind hazy, pleasure filling her, she could only think of the handsome man below her and the insane feeling of pleasure he brought her, as he began to fiddle with her clitoris. Her tongue stuck out, as she panted loudly.

Suddenly Maverick, tired of being the underdog, lifted her before tackling her, softly to the mattress. Now on her back, Alibi was defenseless as he began to pound her, brutally. She moaned his name and let out curses in Italian as he fucked her like no one ever did before. She put her legs around him, tightening her hold on him as her nails began to scratch his back. He barely registered the pain, which only added to his arousal, as he wildly fucked her, like an animal, gone was the gentle lick. Invading her mouth with his tongue they kissed, their tongues exploring each other's mouth, raking against teeth.

"Erik! Ah! Yes! There!" She shouted as he hit her spot. "Keep go-aaaah I'm going to cum!"

"Oh, my god! You're so tight! Aaaah! Me too!" he shouted.

The pace increased and soon they finally want over the edge. Maverick tried to pull out but at this point Alibi did not care and held him tight with her legs. The pleasure was unbearable as they both came. Alibi first, her inside clenched, squeezing and milking his cock as she shouted his name and yelled loudly. Her tongue stuck out and her eyes white as her pupils rolled back. Maverick's features tightened like her inner walls, his cock erupted as buckets of cum inside her, filling her with the hot liquid. They stopped moving as their fluid mixed together. Both sighing in relief as the tension melted away. They stayed in each other's embrace, kissing deeply, before Maverick pulled back, falling on his buttock.

"That was... incredible."

"I agree." Said a still panting Albi.

"Do you think, uuuh, we can go for another round?" Asked a semi hard Maverick.

Alibi grinned.

"The night is young."

-0000-

 **Well, I hope you like this lemon, it's my first. I will probably write down two other chapters, one with a dominating Alibi and the other with a dominating Maverick. Please feel free to review, follow or fav as you wish.**

 **Also about how Alibi talk about Ash, I don't think Ash is like that, it's just Alibi's jealousy speaking.**

 **PS: This story is also published on Wattpad.**


	2. Good Boy

As the rain of November poured on British soil, two operators were discussing in one's apartment.

"Are you sure?" Chuckled Alibi.

"Yeah, just wanted to try this." Answered Maverick, scratching the back of his head.

Alibi put her finger on his torso, pushing him lightly against the wall.

"I'll have to admit, Erik, that I've always wanted to try this."

"Oh, oh? Really? Well, that's nice." He gulped as his lover got closer. "But we gotta go, I told Ash and co we would meet them at the pub. Tonight?" He asked.

He tried to move but he was firmly pressed against the wall. Alibi was scowling.

"Oh, so you prefer to hang out with Ash rather than me? Signore Thorn."

Maverick stuttered before managing to say a coherent sentence.

"O-of course not dear, it's just that we t-"

He was silenced by a finger on his lips.

"I was joking, amore."

"Oh, so we g-"

"No, no, no. You." She spoke dramatically. "Have wounded my heart, and I expect you to make up for this." She started to go toward their bedroom and crooked her finger.

Maverick smiled a bit, to be honest, what Alibi was proposing seemed a bit more... interesting and fun. He followed his love to the bedroom, he entered it but was confused when he did not see her. Suddenly, she leapt from the shadows and threw him on the bed. He yelped but before he could anything, she was straddling him.

She grinned and he realized she was spinning around her finger a pair of handcuff, another one in her other hand. He let himself be restrained, each handcuff, attaching one of his hand to bed bar.

"All at my mercy." She bent over, whispering in his ear.

"Where did you get those?" He asked.

"I am a dangerous woman." She huskily said, tracing his chin's contour."

Oh well, here he went again, he thought as he felt his erection rise.

"Oh, my, what is that. Who are you thinking about?" Said Alibi, noticing his groin. "Is it Ash? IQ?" She asked.

Maverick was surprised to actually see a jealous spark and a hint of worry in her magnificent chestnut eyes. He groaned as she pressed his penis, as she tried to speed up his answer.

"Only, you." He articulated in response.

"You, who." She squeezed him harder.

He bit his lips, to stop a throaty groan from escaping.

"You, mi amore."

"Tsk, tsk, I am your mistress."

"You mistress." He moaned.

"Good boy."

Instead of using her hand to simulate his sensitive regions, she decided to sit on them and rub them with her owns. Her cheeks too a slight rosy taint. Rocking back and forth, she pleasured both of them. At that point, Maverick already wanted to get rid of those cuffs and touch her, taste her and make her shot his name. However, he could only lay back and enjoy the show.

Suddenly, on a whim it seemed, Alibi stopped her ministrations, startling Maverick. The Lybian-Italian got up and swaying her hips, want for the closet, where she started stripping. Not naturally of course, slowly and sensually. First came off her shirt, revealing her smooth back and tanned skin. Then her pants, showing her long and luscious leg. The American's eyes roamed her figure, now only in bras and panties. It had been a few weeks since they were together and her body still amazed him, toned and chiselled like a goddess statue of old.

Alibi turned toward him, a pout on her face.

"This will not do for a mistress. Don't you think."

Her undergarments were white and simple, cheap. But to be honest, Maverick couldn't care less, before he stood the woman who made his heart beat faster an Olympic runner. He did not have to answer, however, as she turned back to face the closet, bent over and grabbed something from a box behind the other clothes. Maverick couldn't see but soon guessed what it was as Alibi removed her bra, letting it fall to the ground. Her panties were then removed and she threw them without looking on his head. Headshot she thought.

Then she slipped on lacy black underwear. They were made of fine and thin silk, with see-through parts on the side. She continued by putting fishnet pantyhose, and finally high heeled boots completed the outfit. She finally turned towards the abandoned man, who despite only seeing the back hadn't look away for a second.

"What do you think?" She asked, striking a pose, putting her right feet on a small table and slightly bending, showing her cleavage. Maverick gulped before such sight, his manhood throbbing. Alibi's only response was to giggle. Before she analysed Maverick in mock seriousness.

"But." She moved toward him. "Signore Thorn." She singsonged. "You are still clothed. Tsk, this will not do."

She climbed on the bad, or rather on him, straddling his wait and facing his pants. She took them off, she then deliberately pressed her crotch on his, still covered by boxers, taking off his shirt and finally going back to slid off the boxers. As Maverick's finally freed member finally rose in the air, she took hold of it.

"My, aren't you a big boy." She laughed.

Pleasure made its way to Maverick's brain as her hands caressed his member, caressing it slowly but firmly. She continued like this for a good minute, sometimes stroking it faster and faster. He panted as her expert hand made him shiver from delight. She then stopped and started rubbing the precum accumulated at the tip of his rock hard manhood, circling the tip and spreading the liquid around, making him moan. His breath shuddered as her soft and supple hands massaged his testicles, he closed his eyes and let the pleasure flow through him.

"Well, that's good and all. But I am the mistress here."

And without ceremony, Alibi dropped her crotch on his face, surprising him. He did not react soon enough to her liking and she pulled on his short hair, still softly.

"Lick, slave boy." She ordered.

He executed the order without to be told twice. He removed the panties to the side, in order to access her clitoris. And like a thirsty cat, he began to lap her. Making her sigh in relief and pleasure. His ministrations, carefully slow but powerful made her moisten. He licked the juices eagerly, tasting it, as always it tasted this always wonderful aroma. It would have been for anyone else normal tasting, but for him, it tasted like Alibi, it tasted like love.

"Good boy, continue." She encouraged him.

She, herself, got back to her ministrations. This time, bending over and taking the tip in her hot mouth. She licked around like she was trying to clean it. The sour but, for her, enjoyable taste of his precum invading her tongue.

The 69 lasted for a few minutes before, Maverick buckled his hips as she took him further and further down, his pole twitched and the fact that he stopped licking signalled his imminent orgasm. And with precise timing, just before his release, Alibi stopped, lifting her head. She giggled as the powerless Maverick whined and thrust his hip in the air, futilely trying to get some stimulation.

"You still have to learn your place I see. I think it's time I tell you the rules of our little game."

Maverick stopped and listened attentively.

"For each... five orgasms I have, you can have one. And of course, I will tease you mercilessly. Now, 3, 2, 1, lick!" She commanded.

It was with a sexual induced frustration that he got back to his task. The slow and methodical licks were replaced by a rapid tonguing. Alibi relaxed and mewled as her sensitive spot was treated by her lover. With an already built up excitement, it did not take long for her to reach peak pleasure and soon her body convulsed both inside and out. Her juices came gushing on Maverick as her world became pleasure.

"Hmmm. Clean it up, would you."

This command had actually been executed before she asked, as the denied lover lapped the juices flowing from her.

"One down, four to go."

Maverick groaned, he hoped he would see the end of this. Alibi removed her boots, throwing them away before her supple feet came to rub Maverick's penis. The experimentation, she concluded seemed to please the Delta operator since his laboured breath grew in volume, while he continued to lick her. She smirked.

"My, getting hard with my feet. Sheesh. Are you some kind of pervert signore?"

"I-"

"Don't answer! Perverts must be punished!" She took something from her bra, which she slid on his member, it was a cock ring.

"Oh my god, where did you buy all that."

"Its a secret." She singsonged. "Now, please me."

Her feet glided on his member, making it twitch. Sometimes she squeezed it roughly, the nylon burying in his member, tracing marks on his skin. He feet sandwiched his cock, rubbing up and down, up and down. It was agonizing for Maverick as he felt his cum ready to spurt at any moment As such he continued his task with more and more fervour. But the soft and warm feet were distracting and inviting, corrupting like a demon promising his desperate wish, an orgasm.

Maverick's tonguing was the one of an expert, making Alibi blush and lightly yelped, something she realized with some embarrassment. His beard was also rubbing against her crotch and she nearly yelped as its hard hair grazed her clitoris and the lick was accompanied by his beard. For the second time, Alibi came, more juices flowing. Only three, thought Maverick, before shouting as he nearly climaxed and was denied by both Alibi and the ring. His cock head was painfully purple and his blood thundered in his ears.

"Oooh." Whispered Alibi in mock sympathy. "This poor little man down there must be quite in the pain.

She removed her bra and with delicate care, sandwiched the mistreated member between her two perky, warm, fleshy orbs. Maverick moaned, calling her name and exciting her even more. Maverick for his part continued licking despite his aching tongue, but it had become mechanic. For he did not know whether he was in hell or paradise.

As her breast, tightened by her arms, squeezed his dick in the most comfortable of pillows he moaned, thrashed and was denied twice. Those denials felt like someone was stopping him from breathing. His body ached in his prostate and lower regions. But he also felt pleasure, pleasure like he rarely felt, a pleasure that made his head turn.

Pleasure and pain mixed at the point where he confused the two if they did not become one. The pain was pleasurable and the pleasure painful. Tears actually came to his eye, he the tough as nail counter-terrorist, subjected to some of the most brutal, barbarian and painful interrogation methods was tearing up. It was just too good, he started to think it was only a dream or a nightmare.

Those thoughts were dispelled when drops of saliva landed on his tip, wetting him and making him moan. Soon a tongue joined the fray and he buckled his hips, ready to cum, but was stopped by the ring. That damned ring. Meanwhile, his mechanical ministrations intensified. As he sped up, she mischievously sped up too. The two rivalled in speed. Her tongue running quick circles and her breast bouncing around his cock, while her clitoris was mercilessly attacked.

It did not take long for her to cum a third time. She shouted his name this time, making him smirk. Her quivering self, sighed with contentment. But she was already feeling quite tired. However, she absolutely wanted to have her five. She lifted herself from his head, observing his face.

It was an absolute mess, his hair was messy, his face wet, he looked at her with puppy eyes. She chuckled.

"You must be quite fatigued, let me help you a bit."

This time she straddled his torso, letting her moist pussy wet his midsection. She extended her legs and presented her feet to his mouth.

"Lick." She ordered, with a sadistic smile.

The first few licks were hesitant, Maverick's tongue was exploring unknown territory for the first time. Her feet had the sour taste of sweat, but her scent was still here. He licked more and more confidently as time went on. His tongue tracing long traits of saliva on her feet. He even moved his head bit and licked her long and sexy legs. They were shaven, making it smooth and pleasant.

Alibi was pleasuring herself, rubbing her pussy with her fingers. She was panting and was also pleasured by Maverick, she had never tried this but it seemed that foot play was quite the turn one. Her sensitive feet were serviced with great care by Maverick. Her toes curled as he went between them, stealing a satisfied moan from her.

"Aaah. Signore. Pervert." She accused jokingly. At this point, Maverick was not even replying. "Bad boy." She purred.

Her left hand came behind and slapped his member, making him yelp in surprise. She giggled at his reaction.

"Do you like to be slapped, slave. You really are desperate."

Maverick's weak protests were buried by his moans as she slapped his members, making it dangle everywhere, dangerously arousing him. Soon her fingers were massaging her G spot and her juices soon spilt on Maverick's torso, helped by his tongue's ministration.

"You've been a good boy, I'll count this one as the fourth."

Maverick sighed in relief.

"Time to get to the main course." She whispered naughtily;

But she did something that surprised him, she removed the cock ring.

"Try not to cum." She winked at him before dropping herself.

He clenched his teeth as she impaled herself, she for her part moaned and bobbed her head, happy.

"Oh, yeah ho-slave."

She started to bounce up and won, her butt and breasts jiggling.

"Are you-ah- sure you want to-urgh- do it raw?"

"Oh, yeah, take your responsibility for having such an amazing cock slave!" She shouted as she sped up.

It was with teeth and eyes clenched that Maverick tried to not cum, he clenched his lower parts, desperately trying to stop himself, however, the uncaring Italian was bouncing up and won like she was on a rodeo. Her nails were scratching his abdomen, tracing red lines in his white skin.

Alibi was lost in pleasure, a large blush adorning her pretty face as she felt her inside burning from pleasure, the heath of her 'slave's cock still amazing her. Its girth filled her and its size allowed it to reach her pleasure spots. She drooled and let her tongue out of her mouth, uncaring of the sight she gave for the man she loved. She barely heard him shout a warning, but she still heard it. She stopped all motion. Letting the cock in but not doing any friction.

She observed Maverick with a smirk. He was quivering, sweating, his eyes clenched and panting hard. She loved toying with him, she loved having him controlled, shackled to her whims.

She continued bouncing after a while, savouring the immobile but hot cock in her stomach. This time it was quick. Her orgasm came, clenching his dick like a yoke, but she still shouted to not cum. Her orgasm coursed through her body, making every hair on her body stands, she quivered for a minute, pleasure overwhelming her sense.

She laid on him, her breasts on his torso, purring.

"What about me?" Whined Maverick.

"Well, you still have one to do." She replied.

"What!' He shouted.

"Don't get upset or it will be two." She threatened.

He grumbled but agreed as she nipped his nipples. His cock still in her she went back and forth rubbing herself on him while letting his upper cock friction in her vagina. At this point Maverick's vision was blackened, his breath hurt. He felt the painful pleasure course through his entire being. It could have lasted seconds, minutes or hours. But it continued. He did not cum once, Alibi stopping whenever he was about to. And finally, she came, he barely paid attention as she licked her own juices, while she shuddered. He sighed, hoping it would be finally over.

"Reward time." She singsonged.

He opened his eyes.

"You are allowed to cum whenever." She informed him. "You have been a very good boy, she said patting his member.

She laid on his torso, her head on his groin and took his member fully. The sexual pleasure was sky high and he rocked his hips back and forth, trying desperately to cum. Pain. Pleasure. Pain. Pleasure. Both.

"Who has the best pussy in the unit?" Asked Alibi.

What?

"WHO HAS THE BEST PUSSY IN THE UNIT?" Asked Alibi. "ME OR THAT ASH WHORE."

He shouted the only possible response.

"I ONLY HAD YOURS BUT YOU ARE THE BEEST!"

"WHO IS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL AND CHARMING WOMAN IN THE WORLD?"

"YOU!"

"WHO DO YOU LOVE!"

"YOU ARIA!"

And suddenly his vision turned white. His muscles slackened, the pain disappeared, replaced by incomparable bliss. Was he in heaven?

His entire body was shaking uncontrollably, cum was flying everywhere. He shot ten long ropes during an entire minute, painting his lover seed white. She took some in her mouth, drinking it while laughing and patting and stroking his penis, calling him a good boy. When he finished he was so exhausted he nearly passed out.

He did not react when she came and kissed him, bits of cum still in her mouth as her tongue utterly dominated his mouth. She unclasped his cuffs, freeing him. He still did not react, his breathing still laborious, and pleasure echoing through every fibre of his body.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, don't worry." He said, pulling her into a hug.

They stayed silent for a while bathing in the afterglow of their session.

"I love you, and only you." He declared.

She blushed once more, feeling stupid to feel like a jealous lovesick schoolgirl.

"And Ash." She asked, with a squeaky voice.

"Who?" He replied, kissing her.

She smiled her heart fluttering; Good boy.


End file.
